One Mistake
by Forever Faithful
Summary: Obi-wan confronts his Master that he cannot be perfect, and the result is a mistake Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-wan Kenobi both, will never forget.


Title: One Mistake

Author: Forever Faithful

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, of course. And I own nothing of LucasArts or Star Wars in general.

Summary: Obi-wan confronts his Master that he cannot be perfect, and the result is a mistake Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-wan Kenobi both, will never forget.

Warnings: None really. Small part of physical 'punishment' or moment of anger. If that bothers you, prolly don't want to read on.

Review: Please, please, please. :D

Series: None, as of yet. If everyone likes where this is going, there will certainly be a sequel to it. I'm kind of hoping it goes that way, lol. 

Spoilers: Slightly for JA series in general. Nothing direct point, but centering on the rocky start of the Master/Apprenticeship of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. This turns out AU completely from JA series. JA series, besides Xanatos's presence in the series and his affect here is the only link between them. Oh, and Qui-Gon initial rejection(s) of Obi-Wan.

Time: 12 year pre-tpm. Obi-wan is 13.

Note: Italics are memories. 

The rain beat at his eyes and exposed skin. It hit him like ice and soaked into his cloak. Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't pay this much heed. He just wanted to get away. Far away. He was sick of this. Sick of what Qui-Gon Jinn expected of him, and what he could really do. Sick of everything never being good enough! 

He wasn't going to do it anymore. He wasn't going to push himself to near brink just for the approval of a man that couldn't care less. No, he wasn't going to. He was going to get away. Far away. Where he could never be found by any Jedi, any Council member, any paid service locator. He'd disappear.

Course…He was only 13 years old. How was he going to get money? What business would take in a young teenager? Well, he'd just have to find something because nothing else would be an option. The Jedi were not an option. 

Kenobi was suddenly hit off his running feet and tumbled into a wall from a large humaniod who didn't care where he was going, or who was there. He just looked back at the soaked, red-eyed boy, and kept going. Obi-Wan pulled his knees up and leaned his head on the hard wall behind him closing his eyes, letting the rain pelt him. He tried not to tighten his eyes at all because it made the left side of his face burn up again in protest and pain. 

__

"You're letting him win! Let Xanatos go Master, please!" Obi-Wan shouted, surprising himself with his volume, but his Master didn't react in the least.

"A person cannot forget their past, or it's bound to reaccure." He said tiredly, as if this was just any other coversation. 

"I'm not Xanatos!" Obi-Wan hollered.

"I'm not expecting you to be." Qui-Gon replied with a tilt of his head.

"You're predicting me to be." Obi-Wan retorted. He couldn't believe that he was talking to his master like this. He was probably going to be in for it when this was over. When he had returned to his senses.

"That's enough Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said firmly. "You will be punished for your outburst and lack of respect, will you accept what I give you?" He asked in perfect Jedi fashion.

"NO!" Obi-Wan shouted. Qui-Gon did blink this time. His only reaction of surprise. "No, I will not!"

Kenobi was barely aware of the world around him as the short memory began to proceed with his will, or not. He didn't want to think about it, really. He didn't want to remember it. In fact, he wished it had never happened. But it had now hadn't it? It had, and now here he was, and Qui-Gon Jinn had gotten what he wanted a life of solitude. A padawan that had proven his point of turning away. 

Tears were hardly different than the streaming water dripping down his face from the rain…but they were there. And they weren't the first.

__

"And your reason is what, Obi-wan Kenobi?" Qui-Gon said lowly.

"My reason is your blindness! You can't just tuck me away in my room whenever I hit too close to what's killing you. You're letting him win, don't you see? Xanatos **has **won."

Obi-Wan hadn't realized what happened until he was looking up farther than normal to his Master. Slowly he realized the wall keeping him sitting up behind him. Gradually the burning glare that Jinn was blaring at him and the throbbing of his jaw all came together. He'd hit him…His Master had hit him. 

Obi-Wan's jaw throbbed again, just thinking about it. He still didn't know how to think about it. Didn't know what do do. He needed a guide. A teacher. He needed a…just anyone! Someone with patience and understanding! 

__

His eyes burned, much to Obi-Wan's disliking, with tears. He felt fear in him now. Fear of Qui-Gon Jinn. He shouldn't fear his Master…But he did. And he felt, maybe now, he always would.

Obi-Wan looked away, just in the moment that the anger that blazed in Qui-Gon's eyes took on a look of sheer horror at what he had just done. 

"Obi-Wan-" Qui-Gon started, and stepped towards him. Young Kenobi flinched back, still not looking at him. 

"Fine…I understand." Obi-Wan murmured. Qui-Gon blinked in confusion, his heart yelling, screaming at him to go to the boy but his eyes telling him not to go near the frightened youth. 

"I understand. I won't bother you anymore." Obi-Wan said standing quickly. Qui-Gon again tried to move to him but Obi-wan, with his eyes still down, backed away from the restricting wall and as far away from Jinn as possible. 

"Obi-Wan, Padawan-" 

"Stop! I'll leave you alone, just don't taunt me anymore! You didn't want me, I get it, you still don't. Fine, no big problem, I'll just leave, you'll never have to see me again!" Obi-Wan cried turning to run out.

"Padawan!"

That was the last thing Obi-wan had heard from Qui-Gon Jinn. He had fled. Fled the quarters, the Temple, the grounds, to here. In the rain, alone. 

"Are you ok?" 

Obi-Wan jerked out of his wallowing pit at the soft spoken voice he heard. He looked around him. Infront of him was a drenched group of youth. Barely into their twenties most of them. Infront of him was a drenched young woman with dark hair and dark eyes of brown.

"Did he hear you?" A male asked.

"Is his deaf or what?" A female asked.

"Shut up Skilar." Someone snapped at the female Twi'lek.

"Guys." A man said firmly from just behind the woman in front of Obi-Wan.

"Looks like you're going to have a nice sized bruise in the morning there…" The young lady paused.

"Ben." Obi-Wan supplied. 

"Ben." The young human female finished. She was a good 5 years older than him at least. 

"You cold?" A male rodian asked gruffly.

Obi-Wan shuddered despite himself. He was tossed a dry jacket out of the group of wet people.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, I'm wet, and I'm not all that warm, so let's fix it." The girl said looking at him warmly.

Obi-Wan paused. Should he go with them? Well…What was stopping him? He had nothing to lose. Not even his life. 

"S-sure." Obi-wan said softly. 

"Carlie Grandai, Micous." She said lightly, offering a hand.

"Ben Kenobi, Coruscant." Obi-wan replied shaking the offered hand. 

"Well, Benny Boy, you don't mind I call you Benny right? Let's go get you something to eat." A young man hoisted him up from the side and slung an arm around his shoulder guiding him away, the rest of the group of 6 following.

Qui-Gon Jinn stopped as he came back out of the alley. He didn't realize their training bond was so weak. Why had he never noticed it? Any good master would…

With a sigh he looked around him. Obi-Wan was no where in sight, sense, or range. He couldn't find his apprentice like this. It was plain and simple, he just couldn't. …But he would. He would find Obi-Wan, and he'd bring him back to become the Jedi he was meant to be. He would set things right, the way the should be, even if he had to search for years. His entire life even. He would find Obi-wan Kenobi…He just hoped that when he did, the Padawan could forgive the Master…

****

FINISH

--Should a sequel be in the making?????????????????????????? Review please, much appreciated!!! --


End file.
